


Miraculous Is Back

by SilverShadowNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadowNoir/pseuds/SilverShadowNoir
Summary: This is it.Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Season 4 is coming this year!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Miraculous Is Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KivatheDCWizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivatheDCWizard/gifts).



> weve been waiting....

Miraculous Fans have been waiting for this for so long since the Season 3 Finale.

Chloe is no longer Queen Bee  
Most of The Miraculous Holders' identities are compromized  
Ladybug is now the guardian.  
Ondine and Kim are now together( boyfriend and girlfriend)

From the Miraculous wiki:

2016  
On May 10, 2016, series director Wilfried Pain, in response to a fan question, revealed that a fourth season was possible with proper fan support.[1]

2017  
Almost a year later, on April 23, 2017, creator Thomas Astruc confirmed that the season was still a possibility.[2] On May 17, during a fan live event in Los Angeles, Jeremy Zag confirmed that they were real.[3]

2018  
Zag posted on Instagram on January 22, 2018, that the crew was working on Season 4 and Season 5. He wrote that it will include "new powers, new outfits, new kwamis, [and] new heroes!"[4]

2019  
On May 21, 2019, Jeremy Zag announced that seasons 4 and 5 would premiere "around the world".[5] On June 11, it has been revealed that seasons 4 and 5 are in pre-production.[6]

In August 2019, it was announced that Gloob would become a partner of the series, starting from this season onward.[7]

On August 23, 2019, it was confirmed by Lindalee Rose that season 4 will feature: "new outfits, new power-ups, new multi-Miraculous-combo powers, jaw dropping new akumatized villains, secret siblings, and who wins and who loses in the Adrienette vs Lukanette ship".[8]

On September 6, 2019 Gloob confirmed that they will co-produce seasons 4 & 5.[9]

On September 7, 2019 Jeremy Zag confirmed that seasons 4 & 5 are on its way! The two seasons are greenlighted and in productions.[10]

On October 13, 2019 Thomas Astruc announced that scripts for season 4 have been done.[11]

On November 1, 2019 Thomas Astruc revealed several concept arts for the new season.[12][13]

On December 8, 2019, Thomas Astruc confirmed that the new season will have episodes that are the "equivalent impacts of Cat Blanc". The Île aux Cygnes, an island that made its first appearance in the second issue of Miraculous Adventures, was also confirmed to be visited.[14]

2020  
On January 10, 2020, it was announced that SAMG Animation is no longer co-producer of the show.[15]

On February 8, 2020, it was announced by Winny that studios were already working on the animation of Season 4.[16]

On March 13, 2020 it was announced that season 4 will premiere on Disney Channel Russia sometime in 2021.[17]

On June 12, 2020, a poster for the new season was released.[18] It was made by Konrad Olchawa, a Polish freelance artist and a fan of Miraculous.[19][20]

On June 13, 2020, it was announced that release date for season 4 was pushed to 2021 due to the COVID-19 pandemic.[21]

On July 1, 2020, TFOU released a summary for the new season.

On August 6, 2020, Mundo Gloob via Instagram revealed the title of one of the upcoming episodes of season 4: Gabriel Agreste.[22]

On August 8, 2020, during Brazilian Miraculous Day the title for another upcoming episode was revealed: Queen Banana.[23]

On October 29, 2020, Cat Noir's Spanish voice actor confirmed that they already dubbed 3 episodes and the animation is still in process.[24]

On December 18, 2020, it was announced that SAMG will animate some episodes of S4.[25] They are planning to animate only 5-6 episodes of the season and will not participate in it's production status after that.[26]

2021  
On January 8, 2021, at an interview with the actor of Luka, Lindalee Rose revealed that Luka and Juleka may be Jagged Stone's children, and their music will return for S4.[27]

On January 20, 2021, Selah Victor confirmed she recorded a new episode of the season.[28]

On January 23, 2021, it was revealed that Luka can play the violin and him playing it will be in a new episode of season 4.[29]

On January 26, 2021, Christina Vee confirmed she recorded a new episode of the season.[30]

On February 2, 2021, Gloob announced that they'll air new clips of season four during commercial breaks the next day.[31]

On February 3, 2021, two teaser trailers of season 4 were revealed by Gloob.[32][33]

On February 26, 2021, a Kidscreen article revealed that season 4 is planned to release in 2021 on its Disney+ streaming platform. Disney will also air the season on their channels in all countries except for the USA, Canada, Brazil, Australia, Korea, and China. [34]

On March 3, 2021, another teaser of season 4 was revealed by Gloob.[35]

On March 5, 2021, a clip of Shadow Moth was released by Disney Channel Germany on YouTube.[36]

On March 6, 2021 Gloob promised to reveal an unreleased scene from season 4 if their post got 5 thousand comments.[37]


End file.
